The Nucleus
(exterior) (The Nucleus) (Command Center) (The Vessel) }} The Nucleus (formerly Mount Desert Island Naval Facility) is a pre-War United States Navy submarine base, and after DiMA made it his home, allowed the Church of the Children of Atom to settle the location. In return for the new home and center of worship,''Far Harbor'' loading screen hints: "The Nucleus is home to the Children of Atom. It is built out of a prewar nuclear submarine base that the Children have converted into a town and center of worship." they agreed to protect his old memories from being accessed. Background The Nucleus, or rather the Mount Desert Island Naval Facility, is a former United States Navy submarine pen, still housing the derelict [[USS Democracy|USS Democracy]] in its dry dock. While there for repairs and refittingThe Nucleus terminal entries; Captain Wabash's terminal, SUBJ: VR System the submarine's reactor was sabotaged by the captain, Arnold Wabash. With the Democracy s nuclear reactor leaking radiation. Its crew and captain were recalled while hazmat teams worked around the clock to clean the facility and make the submersible usable again. However, the process would take weeks to complete. Admiral Edward Grath suspected foul play and informed Captain Wabash that he would file the court martial personally if he was responsible.The Nucleus terminal entries; Captain Wabash's terminal, SUBJ: Containment Leak The personnel of the base would survive the nuclear bombardment, and so would the admiral,The Nucleus terminal entries; Captain Wabash's terminal, SUBJ: Where are you but not the captain.Safe room security tape Following the Great War, the facility lay idle, its radiation keeping people away, until around 2178. After DiMA landed on the Island, he found the facility and made it his home. Some time later, Faraday would join DiMA, and later, after the Church of the Children of Atom was exiled from Far Harbor, the congregation of the Church of the Children of Atom lead by High Confessor Martin were guided to the facility by the Mother of the Fog.The Sole Survivor: "What can you tell me about the Mother of the Fog?" Tektus: " " (DLC03CoA HighConfessorTektus.txt)The Sole Survivor: "How is it you came to this place?" Tektus: " " (DLC03CoA HighConfessorTektus.txt)Brian Richter: " " The Sole Survivor: "I drank from the spring and a woman led me to this icon. Does this mean something?" Brian Richter: " " The Sole Survivor: "Is there something special about this thing?" Brian Richter: " " The Sole Survivor: "It was... otherwordly. The woman, she was like a living shadow, cloaked in mist." Brian Richter: " " The Sole Survivor: "So what exactly happened to me at the spring?" Brian Richter: " " The Sole Survivor: "So was the Mother real?"''Brian Richter: ''" " (DLC03CoA GrandZealotRichter.txt) Afterward, DiMA would leave to found Acadia leaving the base in safe hands.The Sole Survivor: "The Children of Atom on this island. You were helping them?" DiMA: "Yes. I know their faith in radiation as a type of god is a bit... different, but who am I to judge? I was using a submarine base as a home when Martin and his followers stumbled inside. They had been cast out of Far Harbor for their beliefs. When I left to found Acadia, I knew the base would be in safe hands. They needed a home. A place to belong, just like I did. But now Martin is gone, and his successor, Tektus, wants to finally end the feud with Far Harbor, by letting the Fog swallow them." (DLC03DiMA.txt) While there however, DiMA used the base's computers to expand his limited storage capacity, offloading the oldest memories into the pen's data banks.The Sole Survivor: "You left your memories behind? How does that work?" DiMA: "As a prototype synth, my... raw data capacity is limited. I began using computer banks to expand. To give me room to ponder. See new things. " (DLC03DiMA.txt) For their new home, High Confessor Martin agreed to guard his memories. Layout The facility exterior, made almost entirely of concrete, is built into the side of a mountain. Upon entry, there are two doors on the left that each lead to a locker room. If one continues down the hallway, one will arrive at the base. On the right is The Vessel, a pre-War submarine. Continuing forward through a wooden shack, there is a wooden ramp up. If one goes up, one will arrive at the shopfront of Sister Mai, and a little bit further is the shopfront of The Archemist. Turning left and going up the stairs leads to Brother Kane and a power armor station. Going further up the stairs will lead to the entrance to the Nucleus Command Center, guarded by a zealot. Going straight from The Archemist's shopfront, there is a staircase that goes up on the right and a staircase that goes down on the left. The staircase on the right goes through multiple wooden shacks to end up at the entrance to The Vessel. The staircase down leads to Zealot Ware. From Zealot Ware, there is another staircase on the right that leads to the bottom of The Vessel, and a ramp up. The ramp up also leads to the entrance to The Vessel. Inhabitants Notable loot Related quests Notes * When visiting while wearing power armor, the children may comment about how Atom powers the suit. Appearances The Nucleus appears only in the Fallout 4 add-on Far Harbor. Gallery FO4-FarHarbor-Nucleus-WoodenStructuresFront.jpeg|Wooden structures in The Nucleus FO4-FarHarbor-Nucleus-VesselBow.jpeg|The Vessel FO4FH Taste test.png|Taste test Brother Devins diary loc.png|Brother Devin's diary FO4FH Repairs In Progress.png|Repairs in progress FO4FH Put It From Your Mind.png|Put It from Your Mind Fo4FH footlocker key.jpg|Footlocker key Nucleus Titanic wooden panel scene.jpg|''Titanic'' cultural reference References Category:Far Harbor locations Category:United States Armed Forces locations de:Der Nukleus es:El Núcleo pl:Jądro ru:Ядро uk:Ядро